warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Buried Memories
buried memories a story that uncovered secrets by lyrics and goldie ---- [[Soaring Skies| ---- Prologue Sadness. Overwhelming sadness. The icy rain showered over the land like hail. The burning sensation made the black she-cat choke in pure agony. She was once again slowly going through the pain of being left behind, being forgotten... Chapter 1 Life was harsh for her. It just seems to give her everything, then fate just steals them from her one by one against her will. She knew that as long as her half sister Purity stayed immortal, war would soon break out again, but she had no desire to fight anymore, no desire to take either side any longer. Her mother, Opal didn't care about her. Her caring foster mother, Coral was dead. Shaded hadn't contact her in ages. Her best friend, Blaze, went missing and was not seen after the battle. She sighed. The water lapped carelessly on the river shore, like it truly believed it would one day return to this precise river, this precise stream. She secretly cursed them for being so hopeful and carefree. Behind her, the bushes trembled. A full sized RiverClan patrol burst out of the undergrowth. 'Who are you to be trepassing on our land?' the leading silver grey cat asked. She didn't bother to answer her. But in her mind, the answer formed. I am the forgotten hero... 'Answer me!' The silver cat grew hostile. She noticed an apprentice flexing their claws. Evanescence knew. She knew that she no longer mattered. She knew that she was forgotten. It was no use trying to explain. 'I'm sorry.' Evanescence mewed softly. 'I'll leave.' The black she-cat felt suspicion sparking from the leading cat's blue eyes. If only she knew... Chapter 2 She climbed onto the Fourtrees and observed the Clans. She saw that she cat fishing in the river, her sleek fur repelled water perfectly. GemClan led another border patrol and the hunting patrol was loaded with prey. As the patrol neared Fourtrees, Evanescence received a couple of hostile glares. She didn't need to fear the consequences of being spotted by GemClan anymore, these days she smelled so much like a regular stray, she could barely recognize her own scent. But the knowledge of this sent a dark pulse of grief down her spine. Nobody remembers me... Pain. Stabbing pain attacked her. She gasped as she felt her claws slip on the slippery bark. The silver-eyed fell towards the ground. Wings. she thought. But her mind wouldn't concentrate. Her form shimmered and changed into a dove for a split second and then transformed back into the dark cat she was, and lost consciousness as she fell towards the ground. ~ Evanescence woke up in a shady forest, as she looked up she realized that the sky had changed to a clear midnight blue. Graceful petals were gently carried on the wind, supporting them as the splashes of white, pink, red and vividness pirouetted in the air, twirling. A willow's branches swayed gently, following the wind's direction. Her fur bristled as she realized she wasn't alone. A white tabby tom stood under the shade of the maple, his bluish green eyes shining as he observed her. I found out by looking in the direction of a puddle that my fur color was abnormal. My fur was brown, and my eyes were green. What... Chapter 3 The tom walked forwards in a steady pace. 'Where am I?' Evanescence asked wearily. 'GemClan Ice Camp.' He surveyed her up and down, and Evanescence felt her pelt prickling uneasily. 'Um...' She shifted slightly, trying to hide her embarrassment. The tom looked somewhat familiar, but she couldn't recall where did she last saw him. 'You were hurt, so it was my job to bring you here.' His eyes were piercing. 'I am a healer.' Evanescence nodded, nearly snorting in contempt. As if I didn't know! 'Ah, here, Ametrine, yes, we found her in the willow forest, she was knocked out cold...' The black she-cat loomed into sight, her amber eyes still glittering ever so menacingly. 'What is your name?' she hissed. 'S-Skye,' Evanescence mumbled. 'Lemuria, you mean,' Ametrine's lips curled into a sneer. 'Lemuria, does that sound familiar?' 'No.' Evanescence answered crisply, so crisp that even Ametrine was surprised. 'Are you sure? Your look of contempt... you seem like one of Shaded's warriors...' Ametrine was on the verge of clawing her face now; the recognizable blare of fire reappeared in her eyes. The white tom frowned. 'We're all on Shaded's side, no? You fought ''alongside Shaded? I did too... My name is Blizzard, by the way.' 'I-I don't know what you're talking about... Shaded, who is that cat? Pur-' Evanescence realized that she let slip. She immediately halted, but saw the flash of suspicion in Blizzard's eyes and the smug gleam in Ametrine's. 'Tell us, ''Skye,' ''she snarled, 'how much do you know?' 'I know... I know that Ametrine, ''you, are Purity's daughter!' The panic transformed into rage in a split second. 'I am very well Shaded's warrior- one of her most trusted ones, and I know that the Shaded has won the war! StarClan is now Shaded's!' Chapter 4 Ametrine's lips curled in disgust. 'I knew it. You are not just a random she cat.' She battered her eyelashes. 'Hello, Aunt.' Blizzard looked confused. 'Isn't Evanescence a black cat?' Ametrine snorted, 'She's a power Mimic. What do you expect?' Blizzard stammered in shock as he saw the brown she-cat slowly transform into Evanescence. 'You- you're Evanescence?' The black she cat looked somewhat sad. 'No one is to judge what I look like.' 'What are you waiting for? Make sure she goes outside of our boundaries. She's a trepasser!' 'It's been so long since I've last seen you... Ametrine, have you been doing well lately?' The other she cat looked slightly taken back. 'I have. Now leave. ' Evanescence dipped her head. 'I will.' She turned and left. But before she was halfway across GemClan's territory, Blizzard stopped her. 'Wait.' She quickened her pace. 'Evanescence! Wait!' Evanescence broke into a run and crossed the borders in a matter of heartbeats. When she thought she went far enough, she turned, just to see a panting Blizzard behind her. 'You're fast, eh?' He wheezed. 'You have no reason to follow me this far.' She mewed softly. 'We're far from the borders. ' 'You're my only reason.' 'Ew. I never knew Ametrine's apprentice could be so sappy.' 'Seriously. I was with Shaded in the war! Of course I remember every single one of her illusions. You were brave in the war.' 'What I'm saying is, you have no reason to follow me. What do you want?' 'Not much.' Blizzard whipped backwards, seemingly hearing a loud rustling. 'Go!' Evanescence pounded away, her wings bursting out instinctively. She kicked and started to fly, completely ignoring Blizzard. ~ The she cat stared at the moon, her sleek pelt shining silver in the moonlight. Her shadows cast on the empty ground, the emptiness of it devoured the she cat, as if the night the was starved. Evanescence was silent in the shady night, coldness repelling from her eyes. Dull gleams of gray reflected off of her.